New Beginning
by rose-paige
Summary: Piper wants Leo back, Phoebe cant deal with love,Paige got dumped by Richard,and Chris has got a secret crush on one of the Charmed Ones
1. Dumped and Dinner

Hi!!!

This Is My First time writing so be nice!!!Charmed and its characters do not belong to me, they belong to The WB Aaron Spelling and Etc.

These are my Pairings

Piper/Leo

Phoebe/Cole

Paige/Chris (Before you go all barfy...they are not related..)

Chapter 1-Starting New

Paige came home,muttering words as she slammed the door.Piper came into the room and asked " What's the matter Paigey??" Paige replies " Oh That Stupid Richard just

dumped me!!" Piper said shaking her head " I new he was no good" Paige just shook her head and ran up to her room,slamming the door and jumping onto her bed. She

buried her face into the pillow and started screaming. Phoebe who was passing her door,knocked and came in.Phoebe asked "Hey..Are You Alright??" Paige just replied "

Just fine..Just Peachy!" Phoebe closed her door and climbed down the stairs.Piper filled Phoebe in and went back to cooking.

Chris orbed in with a Jingle and went straight into the Kitchen. He then said" Hey Guys..Do you mind if I look in the book???" Piper replied " Yeah..Okay..But first can you

talk to Paige. Richard dumped her." Chris nodded and orbed up to Paige's door and knocked" He quietly opened the door and said " Can I Come In??" Paige just gave him

a Thumbs-up and he proceeded in. Chris asked Gently " Are you Okay?? Piper Told me." Paige Just lifted her head from the pillow and said " I'm okay..Thanks for

asking" The Moment Chris was going to ask her another question, Piper Shouted " Dinner's ready!!" Paige just gave a Quick Smile to Chris and casually jogged down the

stairs.

A/N: How was that??!!?? Please R and R..Thank you!


	2. Chemistry Lessons and Girls In Love

Hey Guys!!!

Thanks for reviewing charmed-greek and and : )

Chapter 2: Chemistry Lessons and Girls In Love..

As the really sunny sun (AN: Ha-ha!! Just had to put that it) shone into Paige's room, she struggled to open her eyes. Just then, Chris orbed into her room shouting "Paige !!!Rise and Shine!!! Yooo hooo!!! Paige??? You There???"

Paige replied" Who gave you too many Happy Pills??" Chris rolling his eyes said" Ever Heard Of COFFEE!!??!!" Paige replied saying "Yeah Yeah...Shut up and turn on the Shower"

Paige Picked out her outfit and went into the bathroom. Paige's towel had fallen and Chris bent down to pick it up. As Paige saw Chris's butt, she thought his butt looked hot!! She then mentally kicked herself and thought " Oh god!! Paige.. Get that out of your head! "

Paige said" Um Chris…I'm going to take a shower so…Shoo!!" Chris chuckled and he orbed out and into his room at the back of P3. Just then, Leo orbed in and said " Chris, I need you to come to the manor. It's a serious Problem" Chris orbed with Leo in front of the attic door and Leo said " Open the Door.." Chris turned the knob only to find a clean room with blue walls and all his belongings. Leo the exclaimed " SURPRISE!!" Chris just hugged Leo and said a muffled " Thanks"

Paige skipped down the stairs and into the kitchen. She saw Piper baking some cookies. She asked Piper " Hey Pipe.. Whatcha doing??" Piper replied " I'm baking my famous Double Chocolate Chip Cookies" Paige licked her lips and said " Yummy.."

Chris sat in his bed, reliving the memories of his family

Memory Sequence

Chris's 16th Birthday-

"Chris!!!!!!!!!!!" Richard Perry shouted as his face turned an angry bright red. Chris walked into the room with a smile and said " Yeah.. What is it???" His Father screamed in fury "What did You do to my Important Shirt. I need that for a meeting, It's Expensive!!!" Chris said " I didn't do that." As he pointed at the light blue shirt that had pink slashes and black slashes.

His father replied " Then why was the evidence found in your room??" Chris replied " It could be Tara trying to frame me" (AN: Tara is his sister) His mother came down to see what all noise was about. His Father said " Mary-anne,Chris here is saying that Our Perfect Little Girl Jessica did this to my shirt." Mary-anne said " Now Chris,You Know better than to blame Jessica.She would never do something like that.She's perfect!"

As soon as Chris heard the last words his Mother said he hissed " Than you won't need me!" He ran up to his room and open up his drawer. There was an athame he kept and he took it out. He made slashes on his skin and soon he was covered with his own blood. As Jessica rudely opened the door she said " Hey Dork..I gotta go out..Give me your jacket." As she saw that Chris was covered in blood she shouted " Mom,Dad,Chris is trying to commit suicide!" His Parents came up and said " Chris,Stop doing that.I'll kick you out if you do that.

Chris heard those words and the tears started streaming down his face.He dashed out and his family never saw him again.

Chris had tears streaming down his face and at that moment Paige came in and said " Chris..Are you alright??" Chris nodded and quickly wiped away his tears. He then said " Are the cookies done yet??" in a childish year old voice. Paige chuckled and replied " They're done.Let's go and eat." Both of them left the room and went to the kitchen.

How yall think of that..Please R n R


End file.
